A Demigod Night of Romance
by Fiction.Lover.Loves.Fiction
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go back to camp after having fun at the movies. Percy has a surprise planned for her and it eventually leads to some unexpected fun.
1. Curfew

Rating: M for later chapters (lemons)

Disclaimer: Everything is Rick Riordan's (except for the plot)

Chapter One-3rd person

After a great night at the movies, Percy and Annabeth were ready to go back to camp. Little did Annabeth know that Percy had called in a few favors with some of the nymphs and dryads he had helped during the Battle of the Labyrinth. They had set up a wonderful candle-lit picnic for Percy and Annabeth. Unfortunately there was still a strict 11 o' clock curfew. "Meet me in my cabin as soon as you can," Percy whispered to her right before they headed off to their cabins. Annabeth smiled as she walked to the Athena cabin, wondering what her annoyingly cute boyfriend was up to.

She was looking forward to seeing Percy again that next thing she knew she was slipping into her bed. She checked once again to make sure that her invisibility cap was still under her pillow. She waited until she was sure that everyone was at least partially asleep before putting on her cap and slipping out of bed. She carefully opened the door and sneaked out into the cold night air. "Gods," she murmured, "why didn't I think to bring a jacket." She raced across the cold grass as fast as she could heading toward Percy's cabin. Slipping inside she didn't Percy anywhere. Then suddenly an arm grabbed her from me behind and twisted her around. "I've been waiting for you." he said barely saying it before his lips crashed into hers, she could taste the sea on him.

She reached her arm up and grabbed his neck pulling him closer. When they finally pulled apart, after what seemed like a lifetime, he laughed. Oh gods, that laugh made her want him so much. How could she stand it? Her thoughts were interrupted when he pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the nose. "Lets go," he said, pulling her outside and behind the cabin, then into the woods. They walked for what seemed like forever, with his arms around her so she wasn't cold until Percy stopped.

His smile was the last thing Annabeth saw before his hand was covering her eyes as he continued forward, guiding her along with him. "Percy, wha-" "Shhhh," he interrupted, "I'm taking you to your surprise." After a few more feet he kissed her and then removed his hand. He watched as her mouth dropped open. "Oh my gods Percy!" she exclaimed gaping at the scene in front of her. They were standing in a clearing which had candles surrounding a blanket, on that blanket there was a picnic basket and a mound of pillows. Percy admired the nymph's work. Percy took her hand and together, they sat down on the blanket. "Told you I had a surprise planned." said Percy as he pulled a couple of Cokes out of the basket. "I had to pay a Hermes kid 5 drachmas for these on such short notice, but it was worth it," he said as he popped the tabs.


	2. In for a Wild Night

**Annabeth's POV**

They sat together, sipping their Cokes and talking until a very short game of truth or dare began. It went something like this:

Percy- Truth or Dare?

Annabeth- Ummm, how about truth.

Percy- Okay, when did you first fall for me?

Annabeth- (Blushing) I actually had a little crush on you when you first got here, and then, well, I guess it grew.

Percy- (Laughing) I guess it did! Okay, umm…. how about dare.

Annabeth- I dare you to kiss me.

Percy- (Leaning in) Easy

He leaned in and took my face in his hands, puling me closer until our lips touched. The kiss started out slow and gentle, but then grew more passionate when Percy's tongue ran along my lip, asking for permission, which I granted. I pulled back just for a moment and climbed over the pillows, so I was straddling him. As the kiss grew passionate once again I sat up suddenly, blushing. Percy looked confused as to what was happening until he saw that his boner was rubbing against my thigh.

**Percy's POV**

"Oh gods Annabeth, I am so-" I was cut off when her finger pressed against my lips, "Shhhh." And then she started kissing me again, as her hands pulled up my shirt. I threw it off and started kissing her neck while she worked at my jeans, pulling them off. "Are you sure?" I whispered, followed by an exasperated "Of course I am Seaweed Brain." from her. I nodded and continued working on her shirt, and then my jaw dropped, because after taking off her shirt I saw that a very sexy, lacy black bra captured her breasts.

I could already see her hardened nipples through the fabric making me even hornier than I already was. I reached around her and unclasped her bra. "Annabeth you- you're a knockout!" She laughed and kissed me again. I reached down and started playing with her breasts and when my mouth reached them, I could hear her let out a low moan. I flicked my tongue over her breasts and she moaned even louder, grasping my hair. I was so busy pleasuring her I didn't notice that she had once again slipped her hand downward until I felt her jerk on my manhood.

I almost came right then and there, but I was able to hold it in with just a small moan escaping my lips. "Holy shit, Annabeth." She laughed and pulled my boxers off all the way, then guided my hand to undo her jeans. I did this enthusiastically and pulled them downward, along with her panties. My jaw dropped as I stared at her beauty. She pulled me away from the trance and kissed me again. I knew that this was going to be a wild night.


	3. Eternity

Chapter 3 (Warning: Lemons!)

**Percy's POV**

As our kisses got more heated, I realized that we would have to start soon, or I would be done before we started. I grabbed my jeans wildly searching for my wallet. I pulled it out and grabbed the condom, tearing the wrapper. Annabeth grabbed it and reached down rolling it onto my erection. "Are you completely sure about this Annabeth?" She nodded, her stormy gray eyes lighting up with emotion.

I positioned myself at her wet entrance and slowly pushed in, making sure that she was not in pain. I felt my tip reach her hymen and I looked up at her. She nodded and bit her lip, bracing herself for the pain. I pulled out and thrust in quickly, breaking her barrier and bringing a cry to her sweet lips. I hugged her and wiped away the tears from her face. I waited until she was ready then began pushing in and out of her.

**Annabeth's POV**

I thought getting stabbed in the shoulder with a poison dagger was bad, but my hymen breaking was very painful. Percy was very sweet about it, waiting until the pain subsided. He then started thrusting into me slowly as my pain turned into pleasure, moans escaping both our lips. He started going harder and faster.

I could feel his large shaft filling me up, pushing my walls to their limits. He pushed into me hard, then I flipped him over so that he was on the bottom. He grinned at the sudden change and I moaned as he entered me fully for the first time since we started. I started bouncing up and down on him, both of us moaning in pleasure. I could tell that both of us were close to our climaxes.

**Percy's POV**

I could feel myself getting closer to the edge so I quickly flipped us over again, landing on top. I reached down and rubbed Annabeth's clit, her moans almost sending me over. Annabeth started bucking her hips to me even harder, her walls contracted as she came. Her juices flowing over me made me come the hardest I had ever come before. Both of us were shaking from our orgasms, unable to move.

I collapsed on top of her and waited until I had the strength to roll off of her. I grabbed my boxers and slipped them on. I grabbed my shirt and her panties and slipped them on her so she wouldn't be cold. I snuggled up next to her, kissing her as she turned over to face me, barely able to move. "I love you Seaweed Brain," she mumbled. "I will love you for eternity," I whispered back as we both fell into the clutches for sleep, arms wrapped around each other.


	4. Memories

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to someone tapping my shoulder. I looked up to see Juniper laughing. "Have fun?" she said. That was when I realized that I was half naked. I screamed. My equally half naked boyfriend jumped up grabbing for his sword, that is, until he realized he was wearing only boxers and he didn't have boxers. "Oh hey Juniper," he said, not trying to cover himself at all. Juniper laughed. "You guys should probably get dressed and head back to camp before the others miss you." We hastily agreed and started dressing ourselves.

"Hey," I giggled, once we were alone. He laughed and responded, "Well hello there." Then he kissed me saying, "We should probably get dressed." I nodded, and then realized I was still wearing his shirt. I tugged it over my head and threw it at him. He laughed and threw it back, "Keep it."

We finished getting dressed and headed back to camp, arms around each other. Once we got back he kissed me and slipped into his cabin. "Bye," he whispered. I practically floated across the grass towards my cabin. I slipped in unnoticed. Later at breakfast he caught my eye and gave me a wink, mouthing the words _I love you for eternity. _My heart leapt, remembering every detail and moment, that one especially.

**A/N: That was my first story, was it good?**


End file.
